fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satsujinken
The Satsujinken (殺人権, The Killing Fist) or known by some as the Way of the Demon God Fist (悪魔の道, Akuma no michi) fighting style. It was developed with the intention to disabling and slaying an opponent with quick and effective movements. It can be used as either an effective way to kill multiple targets in close-range combat or a non-lethal way to disable a large group of targets. Description Background Made during the events of the 500-years wars from the remains of the marital arts school of ancient Country of Mana as originally the pressure point and relaxed marital art of the "Way of the Dragon King" Fighting style following the destruction of the Dojo at the hands of Howard Grant. A man of elite tastes yet an undying lust to prove his worth as the strongest fighter at the time period. The grandmaster defeated Howard in singles combat claiming that his heart was too corrupt to ever defeat him but offered him a way to get purge that evil and get stronger through training underneath them. After learning from them, Howard used his new found knowledge and practiced and perfected a new vernation of the fighting style after meeting Katsuyoshi Hojo who offered him more power in return. After that the two trained and they discovered the Satsujinken together with Howard being the very first master of the art. After using this technique to basically turn the entire dojo into a large mass grave by his hand alone overnight massacring the entire temple to reclaim his right as the strongest and brutality beating his former grand master to death. He later went on to become merged with the Eitherous demon Tao Kung and started teaching humans and demons alike the marital art to the world while still reigning as the true master of the form. Unarmed Fighting Style In the most general focused version, it is a type of martial arts that takes knowledge of multiple forms molding them into one single form. This version of fighting focuses on powerful strikes melee strikes by focusing magical or cursed energy into the joints of the body. The key points being through the fists or feet to completely destroy an enemy defense while giving a strong fallback option. It employs numerous forms of fighting and takes approaches while focusing the user on taking a more broad focus of training. This includes but not limited to Karate, and Japanese martial arts for quick movements and targeting the joints. When channeling the power through the hands and feet, the body becomes a natural weapon depending on degrees of skill and control over a magical force, they are able to use a single chop to slice through an entire steel-plated wall or even harder surfaces through, it requires a content flow of magical/cursed power to form around that joint to appear in the shape of a blade. based on the user's principle of the fighting style, which translates to this form of fighting meaning as the flexibility of this form mostly no two peoples fighting are the same unless experiencing the same type of previous forms of fighting. The techniques include attacking the user's major joints and areas of the body to disable the enemy to set up for a killing blow. It also has usages for wizards or even demons, being able to perform the various skills while at the same time be able to enhance their power by using a follow-up spell or curse to overwhelm an enemy target or outright defeating them. Non-Lethal Style Some practitioners of the form also a type of specialized mainly for those that are disillusioned at the ideas of killing their targets out of their own sense of compassion. In the non-lethal version of the form by changing up the style they can focus their martial arts movements and techniques into the more of disabling strikes or simply knock targets instead of aggressively being attempting to a strong defensive guard or a disabling offensive to end the battle quickly. Most likely a regression back into the "Way of the Dragon King" style used by the monks. In his mind, Master Tao Kung gravely insulted by this version. He even threatens to kill any student that dares uses this variation in his presence in live combat regardless of relation due to his memory of that defeat at the hands of the earlier incarnation. Those that employ the style as such mainly use the Yamanokami no Suiryoku as a defensive and offensive striking tool in their own private fighting style. It is used to off-balance a target and leaves them unable to fight back in a type of pacifistic action instead, that defeats the target without outright murdering them. With that said being the "Killing Fist" style of fighting it is generally frowned upon by others to practice this version of Satsujinken since it was a fighting style made for murdering or outright crippling targets. Through more effective on the defensive parries and blocks it is an extremely tone down version of the martial arts meaning that its destructive fighting output is greatly reduced by the result of passively protecting life instead of ending it quickly. Armed Style The second most common form of the Satsujinken is the usage of melee based weapons being able to chain combos with both seeking to unbalance you with his erratic attacks and being able to intergrade melee strikes into their offense to complement their swordplay. This includes the user they leaped or dashed around an opponent to make a quick strike for a quick sweep of their blades to strike out a enemies body. The speed of the maneuver was intended to catch opponents off guard. Or releasing their fury some users prefer to the destroy their defenses with powerful emotional bursts wherein they using sheer power to attempt to break the guard of the defender. The usage of this form also focuses the current of Magic/Cursed power through the weapon making it a more powerful cutting tool trading a slight reduction in speed for extremely powerful cutting power being able to slice through large amounts of objects with a single chop off their weapon. Guns Style When this martial art is used with firearms it favored to be with pistols as the user can generate their Magic/Cursed Power into the either the bullets making more copies of the original to strike at the target with a rain of bullets for the cost of a few or simply be using them to have a more powerful strike then they normally could then before. The main focus of this style in close-range to strike targets with the barrel of the gun or use melee strikes to give an opening to be able to shoot a target with the gun. In short, the focus of the style is simply to shoot where the foe ought to be when they're aiming at you and to not be where the foe ought to shoot. When mixing up close-to-mid range combat, the user themselves employ a powerful firearm-based martial art that uses every inch of their weapon to off-balance a target or simply them and keep moving. This is useful as it uses heavy usage of the pistol whip or smacking with the blunt end when up close, before then following up with the close-range firing of the pistol into the target's body. Training As stated earlier to be able to use the Satsujinken, the user must be able to master at least up to 4-5 different forms of martial arts before attempting this training due to the psychical and physically demands as well. The training of the extra 4-5 martial arts was made so that way when learning no ways on how people go about this form of combat can be the same way. Afterward, they must seek out one of the masters of the form one of them being obviously Tao Kung. Once that happens the training could range depending upon the experience of the student from months even years of study and practice. Or a more direct training, where he shows how to use the basic forms through active combat. This training requires the demon or human to train with their natural flow of Magical or Cursed energy within their body and be able to focus it throughout their fists being able to transfer it at a moment's notice to turn a single punch into a powerful tool used to shatter bones and break through steel. This is very vital as without learning how to use this trick would meaning practitioners are unable to use the form to the fullest of it's potential in combat. The style itself is extremely powerful however it can also be personalized to the users fighting style being able to be variously adaptable in battle. This form of martial arts is not meant to be the most practical in a combative sense giving the practitioners options instead of a set move set to follow. A daily workout namely focuses on half a years worth of 50 daily push-ups, 60 sit-ups, and 150 squats, plus 10 km daily running then following up by lifting 40 to 100 Pound weights for a full hour. The training is a extreme amount of practice since it requires most of the weekdays to keep up the non-stop training. Usages and Techniques Basic Moves *'Dēmonkingu no kikku' (デーモンキングのキック, Demon King's Kick) The Practitioner in mid-air or getting a running start leaving using sudden shearing movement with their legs, allowing them to move one leg in front of the other, before performing a devastating kick the target's torso or face flying away with tremendous force. When empowered by added energy, it can boost the dramatic force of the strength of the strike being able to break targets through large objects. *'Yamanokami no ken' (山の神の拳, Mountain God Fists) The practitioner focuses their energy into their arms and legs as they then lunge towards a target before performs multiple extremely fast yet extremely powerful strikes, causing aggravated damage to a target. Another variation of the move can be used by charging a large amount of energy into a single fist before striking a single target releasing it's full force into a single destructive fist strike to shatter any guard with the force to rival the infamous Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kensē : Itten) used by practitioners of Crush Magic. The technique was used by Master Tao Kung to stagger the infamous Kronus The World Eater during the Battle of Regno Rosa through even for a master of the craft, it still draws massive amounts of energy and stamina in one shot. *'Dēmonkingu no kurabu' (デーモンキングのクラブ , Demon King's Club) The practitioners have to focus their energy into their forehead before following up with a headbutt attack with enough force to send an opponent flying backward a considerable distance leaving a massive crater in the wall. It is often used as a comedic attack used during great frustration by the user to destroy walls or knocking targets away. *'Dēmonkinguburēdo' (悪魔王の刃, Demon King's Sword) The practitioner forms one's Magical/Cursed energy into a small, either a full-scale katana shaped spiritual sword or a small sharp blade. The practitioner can use this to do a traditionalized quickdraw strike by dashing past a target before drawing the blade to bisects an opponent from crotch upwards the length of the body with a single sword strike. Normally after this strike, the user sheathed their weapon shortly before they felt the rush of death taking over. *'Akuma no Nigiri' (悪魔の握り, Demon King's Grasp) It is a powerful and lethal attack which, the user can hold his hand flat to then plunging his hand in a thrusting motion to impale through an enemy target. This can be followed up by removing a major organ or simply tearing a large hole through a target. *'Harikēnkikku' (ハリケーンキック, Hurricane Kick) By using the wind currents to push his body, he is able to spin his body like a rotating top. This is able to generate the force of the boosted speed to form a hurricane around his body as he continually strikes at a target with multiple strikes with the same foot. *'Moeru washi no Ken' (燃えるワシの拳, Burning Eagle Fist) A more advanced technique it is a powerful, twin fisted punch used which has the destructive force of two cannon balls striking into a normal body. When impact into the body it normally facing a normal human it can totally destroy an opponent in one blow. However, those with greater durability will suffer a tremendous amount of pain from it. *'Dēmonkinguzu Issen shibousha' (デーモンキングズ いっせん , Demon King's One Thousand Deaths) also known as "One Thousand Deaths" for short. He lunges towards a target gripping them then follows up with a relentlessly beaten, as massive series of flashing light speed strikes that move through the darkness targeting the body of the target crushing them with overwhelming power. Kyoya was the first seen using this technique standing over the target's body which was damaged badly as a kanji writing was written on User's back from the attack it is either burned into the users back or simply fades away after a few moments. The Kanji translated to "Destruction" (滅 metsu). *'Yamanokami no Suiryoku' (山の神の推力, Mountain God Thrust) The Practitioner generates a current of their energy through the wind while holding an open palm-based strike to the face or gut to strike the target. Upon impact can effortlessly generate a gust of the wind along the palm to thrust the target into the ground strong enough to bury them into the ground or send them flying away. It was inspired by Palm Magic as well as an effective control tool during combat since when used for killing it can be used to drive a victim's skull into a surface to completely scatter their skull. Some users that are purist to this form of thrusting strikes embrace the attack as striking fights or simply use this as a way of trying to disable targets instead of killing them by using power palm thrusts in the gut. Another way it can be used was focusing the raw nature energy of the user's body to be focused in a powerful burst of solid Magical/Cursed Energy sent as a projectile bubble of energy released to either disable or crush an enemy with sheer force. 4b7dcd66ee2f4fc7c531f8282707b4761ab38a67_hq.gif|Yamanokami no Suiryoku used as a Non-Lethal fighting style 4433907-9699846653-ywdrz.gif|When used as a Range-based Attack Souten.jpg|When used as a Killing Move Extreme_Decapitating_Airwaves.png|Akuma no-ō no Fantomu shockwave at Full Power *'Akuma no-ō no Fantomu' (悪魔の王 幻影, Demon King's Phantom) An advanced technique and a more specialized version of the Yamanokami no Suiryoku as it requires the users of both hands. This is a double thrust motion which amplified the effects of the original technique by using both hands as the extra conduit to focus the power. The force of its destructive ability can devastate a large group of enemies at once in front of the user. Though it has a drawback of using a lot more energy from the user than normally leaving most users being forced to gasping for air from the amount of force required to blast it at once. As a result of this drawback, unless trained to overcome this weakness, it is normally used as a last resort attack. Katsuyoshi Hojo's Techniques *'Ennetsu Jigoku Kikku' (炎熱地獄ック, Flames of Hell Kick) At first it seems like a simple yet powerful roundhouse kick. However, it is a powerful spinning roundhouse kick with enough force to shatter an entire skull with a single sweep while also leaving a large shock wave that is generated by the wind into a large Orb-shape during the impact. Tao Kung's Techniques *'Akuma-ō no Ikari' (悪魔王の怒り, Wrath of the Demon King) An advanced technique of Satsujinken used by Tao Kung and his personal favorite. When he puncturing his target with the tips of their fingers, his claws dig into his target's body before he rips their opponent in half through sheer physical strength. *'Akuma-shin no te' (悪魔神の手, Hand of Demon God) When the user gives into their primal rage letting it fester with their power to maximize their focus into a single punch it can either be used for a super-charged punch powerful enough to tear a massive hole in the wall of a building or when used by a master of the skill, He can punch the very ground itself as the force of the strike emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy that rises from the ground as a geyser formation around the user destroying a entire area while the shockwave was enemy to vaperize nearby targets. This technique is highly advanced even some masters have a hard-time using it's full power since the strain on the arm joint is so much that if used without training could leave the practicioner with a broken arm due to the overweliming pressure and magical force used in the attack. *'Akuma-shin no Hakai' (悪魔神の破壊, Destruction of the Demon God) It is the Strongest technique of the Satsujinken school of the martial art used by Master Tao Kung. The user runs extremely fast as it seems like they teleport above the opponent and charges down at them with a devastating knife hand strike downwards as they drive their fist into their skull. The wielder then releases a large portion of Magical Energy or Cursed Power at once a powerful purple aura flames around the user's fist as they hit the target's face upon impacting the ground, it resembles a falling meteor impact. The attack deals immense damage to a target if not outright killing them, then scattering most of their bones of their upper body including their face. Another way to use this technique is to have the opponent launched up into the air. Then by focusing there Cursed/Magical power into their body, they leap up chasing after their target before punching them as will driving their fist there skull with the sheer force of the impact to make a powerful exploding flames destroying the victim's upper body in the process. Kyoya Tokita's Techinque Trivia *Obvious from the picture this has been inspired by Fist of the North Star but it also has influences from both Tekken, Street Fighter and other fighting games and anime fighting styles rolled into one form. I'm trying to keep it from outright ripping for either source. *Also, I'm also including weapons and Gun-Fu & Gun Kata as a type of effective fighting style for those who enjoy those kinds of tools. *Some practitioners either uses the literal translation version or the Japanese words for the names to help make the style more universally accepted. The style is called "Way of the Demon Fist" so normally it includes Demon God/King in the name, however, a few lack such a title and purely up to the user in question. *The form of fighting is free to use as long as those who use them, must learn 4 other martial arts before using this due to the amount of training and overall focus required to undertake the various killing tactics. *'One Thousand Deaths' was originally used first by Kyoya Tokita during the fight with "Crow" Kyoya Tokita, however, it was later implied that it was one of the techniques made by Tao Kung during his time as a fighter back during the 500-Year War, which he used to kill the grand master. Category:Martial Artist Category:Free Use Category:Fighting Style